Boss Rhapsody
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: King Bob-omb and Goomboss contemplate their meaningless lives in Seaside Hill, in hopes of wondering what to do after being pummeled several times in battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Boss Rhapsody  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Since I like the bosses of Mario so much,and since no one has bothered to write anything about them, I present to you, this. Enjoy.

* * *

King Bob-omb and Goomboss The Goomba King were in Seaside Hill, hanging out in the Seaside Square battlefield as they looked out to the sea towards the western direction, sighing in unison as they both turned to each other.

"So, how much experience do you have?" King Bob-omb asked as he held a fruit martini.

Goomboss shook his head, his iris in his eyes moving on their own. "Oh, being the king of an unintelligent species with no arms is disheartening. Too many times have I been thwarted by lesser beings such as myself."

King Bob-bomb sipped his martini as he raised his right eyebrow. "You mean, the Italian plumber, right?"

Goomboss sighed as he looked down, narrowing his eyes. "Not just him. The stupid generics. You know, the green dinosaur that eats everything, and that annoying little mushroom boy."

King Bob-omb patted Goomboss on the back. "Oh, I know how you feel. I got beaten by Mario twice, and I lost to that very same green menace you speak of." He massaged his massive, white mustache. "I also lost to this ugly fat oaf once... he was yellow and purple, and in a kart."

Goomboss lifted his head up. "Wait a minute, I lost to that stupid mushroom boy in a kart, too!" He turned to King Bob-omb. "You don't think there's a chance...?"

King Bob-omb shrugged as he finished up his martini. "Well, we could always go find Petey Piranha and ask him his experience. He seems to be taking it fine."

Goomboss nodded his head in agreement. "Aye. Maybe he can shed some light on this perspective." And with that, The Big Bob-omb and the Chesnut King left the Seaside Square, heading northward to explore the Seaside Hill mainland, in hopes of finding Petey Piranha.


	2. Chapter 2

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were making their way towards the northern direction as they bumped into Chief Chilly, surprised to see the giant ice block with the great mustache in a tropical setting.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" Goomboss exclaimed as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Chief Chilly cleared his throat as he shook his head, opening his eyes as he turned to Goomboss and King Bob-omb. "I'm exploring Seaside Hill for myself, of course. Just because I'm part of the Bully Business Bureau, doesn't mean I can't have some spare time to myself!"

King Bob-omb then placed his right hand on his chin, his eyes closed as he nodded, murmuring. "That's right. I remember clearly now, you got yourself a new job to do something other than being yet another redundant boss."

Chief Chilly turned to King Bob-omb, chuckling. "That is correct, so what are you two up to?"

"Well, that's the thing." King Bob-omb replied to Chief Chilly as he moved his hands about. "We really don't have any clue on what to do."

"Yeah. We're actually looking for Petey Piranha to help us out," Goomboss added as he blinked, nodding his head as his eyes continued wiggling about.

Chief Chilly cleared his throat as he understood the two bosses' plight. "I see. Well, I spotted Petey towards the western direction trying to catch some fish. You'll probably spot him in the seawater."

King Bob-omb and Goomboss nodded back at Chief Chilly as they said their goodbyes, going towards the west as Chief Chilly continued enjoying his time in Seaside Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dang it, where is that stupid plant?" Goomboss complained as he and King Bob-omb were still looking for Petey Piranha

King Bob-omb waved his arms about, shaking his head. "Have faith, Goomboss. I'm sure that we'll find him eventually."

Goomboss turned to King Bob-omb, growling as his eyes got more googly. "Oh, we better. I'm getting impatient walking around for miles and miles."

King Bob-omb pondered as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, looking around. "Actually, now that I think of it, we've been walking in circles."

Goomboss dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Circles? What do you mean?"

King Bob-omb then turned to his right, facing Goomboss as he pointed at the large orange tinted rock with green grass planted on it. "Well, we have been walking around this particular large rock for quite a while, don't you see?"

Goomboss' eyes widened as his eyes stopped bouncing about. "Are you kidding me? So we basically did nothing but repetetive walk cycles?"

King Bob-omb nodded his head as Goomboss screamed with rage, smashing his head into the rock as he turned red, steam coming out of his head.


End file.
